lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
LaFleur
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=8 | data_ABC=4 marzo 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Sawyer | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Kyle Pennington | regista=Mark Goldman | guest=Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Doug Hutchison - Horace Goodspeed | costar=Reiko Aylesworth - Amy Christopher Jaymes - dottore Kevin Rankin - Jerry Patrick Fischler - Phil Molly McGivern - Rosie Carla Buscaglia - Heather John Skinner - Other 1 }} è l'ottavo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, il novantunesimo dell’intera serie. Sawyer dice ripetutamente una bugia con alcuni degli altri sopravvissuti, per proteggere loro stessi dagli errori del passato. Trama On the Island Periodo di tempo antico dell'Orchidea da Sawyer, Jin, Juliet e Miles.]] After another flash, the well at the Orchid site (into which Locke had descended into) disappears, leaving Sawyer holding a rope that leads into the ground. He tries to rescue Locke but Juliet stops him, pointing out that they are now in a time before the well was ever built. Miles then draws everyone's attention to something in the distance. They look up and see the back of a gigantic statue that appears to be an Egyptian god such as Anubis or Horus, although it is clearly Taweret, the ancient Egyptian goddess of maternity and childbirth, and protector of women and newborn children. It appears to be holding an ankh, which is the Egyptian symbol for eternal life seen later on Paul's necklace, although it may more properly be a sa, the symbol of protection most closely associated with the four-toed hippo goddess. Meanwhile, Locke is underground and sets the frozen wheel on its proper axis, sending everyone above through a particularly violent time flash, this one with white light instead of purple light. 1974 , supplica i due Altri di lasciarla in vita.]] Afterwards, all agree that this flash felt different and, noticing that their headaches have faded and their nosebleeds have stopped, they surmise that they are done traveling through time. Sawyer, noticing the well wall is in place again, quickly runs over, grabs the rope mechanism, and jumps in feet first, only to find the well has been filled in with rocks and earth, and he is standing at ground level. Sawyer says he's going to wait until Locke comes back, when Juliet asks how long he intends to wait, he replies, "As long as it takes." fino alla barriera sonica.]] They seek out Daniel who is looking stunned, staring at the ground. When asked where Charlotte is, Daniel explains she died, then vanished during the last flash. Sawyer decides that they will head back to the beach to see if their camp is there (or build a new one if necessary), though Juliet notes that they don't really have much of a plan. On the way to the beach, they hear gunshots. Moving towards them, they see a clearing with two Others standing over Amy and a dead Paul. Sawyer and Juliet move out, rifles at the ready, and Sawyer tells them to put their guns down. One of them fires at Sawyer and is immediately shot by Juliet. The other is then shot by Sawyer. Amy convinces them to bury the bodies of the two Others and carry Paul back. As Daniel approaches the sonic fence, Juliet yells for him to stop. Amy pretends to disable the fence and walks through. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel and Miles follow and are knocked out by a high-pitched noise. Amy removes a set of earplugs, revealing how she passed through unaffected. parla ad Alpert approposito della tragua, della Jughead e di Locke.]] Sawyer wakes up in the Barracks recreation room and is questioned by Horace Goodspeed. Sawyer introduces himself as "Jim LaFleur" and invents the cover story that his group was on a salvage boat that wrecked while searching for the Black Rock. Horace tells Sawyer that the group will have to leave the next morning on the submarine. He explains that only members of the DHARMA Initiative are allowed inside the compound, and that Sawyer and the rest of his group are "not DHARMA material." The rest of the group is assembled somewhere outside at late evening, where they are talking about their situation. Miles is concerned, but Juliet is confident that Sawyer can deal with Horace. She then points to the house she used to lived for more than 3 years. Miles questions her, if she was a member of the DHARMA-Initiative, which she denies. She mentions the Purge, which was also before her arrival on the Island. Daniel still seems to be confused, but then he sees a little girl whom he guesses to be young Charlotte. Afterwards, Sawyer and Horace meet them with Saywer explaining to the group what he has achieved. convince Juliet a stare sull'isola.]] Suddenly, the alarm sounds and everybody takes cover in their houses. The group is brought inside one of the houses where an armed woman is to look after them. As Sawyer and Juliet start to look out of a window, a man with a burning torch, revealed to be Richard Alpert, strolls into the middle of the compound. Horace goes to speak to him then returns and anxiously asks Sawyer and crew how well they buried the bodies. Sawyer goes outside, ignoring Horace's objections, and tells Richard that he is responsible for killing the two men, then asks him if they buried the bomb. He mentions Richard's meeting with Locke twenty years earlier and tells him that he and his people aren't with the Initiative. After getting the story of what happened to his people, Richard tells Sawyer that they still require justice. Sawyer returns and tells Horace the Others want Paul's body. Horace and Sawyer go to talk to Amy, telling her that they'll face whatever they need to if she doesn't want to give up the body. She agrees to give it up but takes an ankh necklace from around her husband's neck first. As Sawyer leaves the room, Horace tells him that they can stay for two weeks, when the submarine is scheduled to return to the island. At the dock by the submarine, Juliet tells Sawyer that Locke has already saved them, noting that the flashes have stopped and they are no longer sick, so there is no need to wait for him. She explains that she has been trying to get off the island for over three years, and that she intends to be on the submarine in the morning despite Sawyer convincing Horace otherwise. Sawyer, however, talks her into staying, initially for just two weeks until the next submarine trip. 1977 e Rosie danzano alla Stazione Perla.]] In a security center at the Barracks, Jerry plays some music and begins dancing with Rosie. Suddenly, Phil bursts in, angry that the two are neglecting the monitors and worried about what their boss, LaFleur, will say. Jerry attempts to calm Phil but then the two see someone on the monitors by the sonic fence. They identify the person as Horace who appears to be drunk and throwing lit dynamite into the forest. Despite their initial reluctance the pair run to one of the houses and wake their boss, LaFleur, who turns out to be Sawyer. Sawyer collects Miles and the two proceed out to the sonic fence where they retrieve a passed out Horace. Sawyer takes the man back to his home, where Sawyer is greeted by Horace's wife Amy. As Sawyer explains what happened, Amy goes into labor. In the infirmary, the doctor informs Sawyer that the baby is in a breech position and a Cesarean section is needed. The doctor explains that pregnant women normally travel to the mainland when they are due to deliver and he is inexperienced with such an operation. Sawyer heads to the DHARMA motor pool, where Juliet, who is still on the island well beyond her initial two week promise to Sawyer, is working as a mechanic. Juliet initally objects, saying that she and Sawyer had "a deal," but ultimately agrees to do the procedure, even though the doctor is uncomfortable with the arrangement. Outside the infirmary, Sawyer waits for news of the baby. Jin, who now speaks more fluent English, shows up and reports that their grid searches continue, even though they still haven't found any of their people. Juliet emerges and joyously says that Amy gave birth to a boy. e Juliet si baciano.]] Later, a smiling Sawyer strolls through the Barracks and picks a flower. He returns to the house he now shares with Juliet, as she prepares dinner. He gives her the flower and tells her she was "amazing today." They declare their love for each other and share a kiss. Horace wakes to find a bespectacled Sawyer watching over him. In a reversal of roles, Sawyer asks Horace how his head feels leaving Horace to respond "It hurts." Sawyer informs him that he missed the birth of his son and inquires about the fight between Horace and Amy that led Horace to pass out in a drunken stupor. Horace had found the ankh which had belonged to Paul among Amy's things, leading Horace to question Amy's love for him. Horace is unsure whether three years is enough time for Amy to get over Paul. Sawyer tells of his love for a girl with whom he had a shot but reluctantly lost his chance. She has been gone for three years and though he had difficulty forgetting her in the beginning, he finds now that he barely remembers her face. Sawyer states that three years is "absolutely" enough time to get over someone. aspetta il ritorno del pulmino di Jin con a bordo alcuni Oceanic 6 alla valle nord.]] In the morning, Sawyer and Juliet are asleep in bed when they are awakened by a phone call. Jin is calling with urgent news, and as Sawyer gets dressed, he doesn't tell Juliet the nature of the emergency. He drives his blue DHARMA Jeep out to the North Valley alone and waits for Jin to arrive in a DHARMA van. They park their vehicles opposite one another and the van's passengers emerge: first Jack, then Hurley, and finally Kate. Sawyer is shocked to see his friends as he takes off his glasses in disbelief. Curiosità Generale * LaFleur means "the flower" in French, and is a common Creole surname according to Sawyer. * Along with and , this is the third Lost episode which takes its title from a main character's pseudonym. *The amount of time that has passed, three years, matches between the time the Oceanic 6 spent off the Island, and the time those left behind spent on it. *Rosie is wearing a Geronimo Jackson shirt. *A fan-based joke revolving around Richard Alpert and "guyliner" is referenced in this episode by Sawyer who explains to Horace he was referring to his "buddy out there with the eyeliner". The joke has been debunked in interviews with the actor playing Richard, who has very dark eyelashes. *Paul's necklace is of an Ankh, a popular Egyptian symbol for fertility and eternal life. The giant statue also seems to carry an Ankh in each hand. Note di produzione *Ben, Desmond, Sayid e Sun non compaiono. Hurley, Jack e Kate appaiono anche nei crediti. Locke appare solo in alcuni fotogrammi dell'episodio . *E' il primo episodio incentrato su Sawyer dalla Terza Stagione. Errori * Daniel Faraday sees a young red-haired girl at the Dharma Initiative camp in 1974 whom he believes is Charlotte Staples Lewis. However, Ben, when reciting her biography stated she was born July 2, 1979, approximately 5 years too late to be Charlotte if Ben's information from Michael was correct (a birthdate of 1969 would be closer if this girl is indeed a young Charlotte). It remains possible, however, that the girl was not Charlotte, and Daniel was mistaken due to his grief. It also remains possible that the island's ability to displace things in time while coming or going (eg. the helicopter, Dr. Ray's corpse) created a situation where Charlotte would be forced to lie about her DOB. ** When Ben recited Charlotte's bio, he also stated that she was born in Essex, England. * Sawyer's beard noticeably changes between real and fake throughout the 1974 portions of the episode. * The Williams Cyclone pinball machine is visible in the corner of the Dharma rec room when Horace Goodspeed is questioning Sawyer in 1974. This model was not manufactured until 1988. * On the original ABC airing, Sawyer can be heard having flatulence as he wakes up half-way through the episode. It is presumed that this was an editing prank that was never removed before the final airing. Tematiche ricorrenti * Amy gives birth. * Juliet successfully delivers the baby without letting the mother die. * Someone is playing chess in the barracks. * Sawyer and the others lie about who they are and where they came from. * Paul is killed. * Security was monitoring Polar Bears. * Daniel sees a young Charlotte. * Sawyer and Juliet are together. * Two of The Others are killed. * Daniel says "whatever happened happened". * The episode takes its name from an alias adopted by Sawyer. * Sawyer refers to Charlotte as "Red", calls Daniel "Mad Scientist" and "Plato", and calls Miles "Mr. 'I Speak To Dead People'" and "Bonzai". * Sawyer the criminal becomes lawman * Amy takes an ankh from Paul's body, which Horace later finds, as a keepsake. Analisi della Storia *Sawyer says his name is James "Jim" LaFleur. *Sawyer pretends to be the captain of a ship. *Sawyer decides to wait for John Locke to come back. *Sawyer and his group become members of DHARMA. *Two Others kill Paul. *Sawyer and Juliet become a couple some time during the three years they spent together in the 1970s. Riferimenti culturali * The ankh: The Egyptian hieroglyph is a symbol of eternal life and fertility. Egyptian gods are often portrayed carrying it by its loop, or bearing one in each hand, arms crossed over their chest. The giant statue appears to be holding one in each hand. Paul's necklace was also an ankh. Amy takes the ankh from Paul, and successfully gives birth on the Island. * Phil and Jerry, brownie eating 1970s hippies, seem to be references to Phil Lesh and Jerry Garcia of The Grateful Dead. Rosie may be a reference to the reoccurring symbol of roses in Grateful Dead songs and art. In "Ramble On Rose", the protagonist's name is Rose. The name Grateful Dead has also been attributed to this quote : "We now return our souls to the creator, as we stand on the edge of eternal darkness. Let our chant fill the void in order that others may know. In the land of the night the ship of the sun is drawn by the grateful dead." -- Egyptian Book of the Dead Anubis (a jackal-headed god) was an ancient Egyptian god of the underworld who guided and protected the spirits of the dead....or the "grateful dead". The Grateful Dead played three concerts in Egypt in their thirty-year history, September 14, 15, and 16, 1978. The shows were performed very close to the Sphinx (Hurley drawing in The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham) and the Great Pyramid. *"Candida": This 1970 song by Tony Orlando and Dawn is playing in a DHARMA station while Jerry is dancing with Rosie. * Plato: Sawyer calls Daniel "Plato". Plato was a philosopher in ancient Greece. The "cave allegory" is a famous mythological account from his The Republic, and his "Timaeus" is the source of the story of Atlantis. * The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer calls Miles "Enos", a reference to Roscoe P. Coltraine's deputy in The Dukes of Hazzard. * Coconut Telegraph: Sawyer says that Horace Goodspeed's drunken behavior will find its way out on the "coconut telegraph," referencing the content of the Jimmy Buffet song from the album of the same name. Tecniche di narrazione *In 1974, when Sawyer wakes up from the sonic fence incident, Horace asks him "How's your head?" and Sawyer replies, "It hurts." In 1977, when Horace wakes up from his drinking binge, Sawyer asks him "How's your head?" and Horace replies, "It hurts." *Sawyer explains to Horace how he loved someone (Kate), but let her go. He says he doesn't remember her face anymore, and she's gone and never coming back. The next morning, however, Sawyer sees that Kate has returned to the island. *Daniel sees a young Charlotte, as Charlotte said before she died. *Saywer says ' Mmm, somethin' smells good.' as he visits Juliet's house at the barracks. In Sawyer says ' Coffee smells good ' as he goes near Kate and Claire at the barracks. Riferimenti fra gli episodi Domande senza risposta